How Beautiful
by Suki Doll
Summary: Len Kagamine lives a life he doesn't know is wrong, even though he believes his own existence is wrong. One day he comes upon a church and finds a lone pianist and for once, he believes he has found his reason for being alive. Possible M rating change.
1. Beginnings

**So this is a new/oldish story I thought of a long time ago because I was inspired by the song, How Beautiful- Twila Paris(?) and I thought it would be great if Vocaloids could be in this plot I thought up that would have this song used.**

**Hope you like it**

**

* * *

**

**Beginnings  
**

_How Beautiful the hands that served  
The Wine and the Bread and the sons of the earth_

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" a man whispered angrily.

The woman faltered for a bit but was brave and stood her ground. "I'm going to have a baby. And it's not yours."

The man slapped the woman across her face causing her to stumble backwards.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" he shouted.

_How beautiful the feet that walked  
The long dusty road and the hill to the cross_

The woman laughed. She placed a hand on where she was just slapped and stared at the man. "Make you? Embarrassed?" The woman laughed again before glaring at the man. "You're the one who has embarrassed me! What kind of person that has no job, goes out every night, drinks their pathetic miseries away, comes home puking, and then makes a stupid promise not to do it again?" She pointed at the man. "You do! And I'm the one who has a connection to you! What do you think all the neighbors think of-"

"The neighbors think you are my wife!" the man shouted. "You legally are-"

"I wish I wasn't!" the woman spat out.

_How Beautiful, how beautiful, how beautiful is the body of Christ_

"Well wishing isn't going to get you anywhere is it?" The man smirked. He walked over to his wife and gently placed a hand over the one that was over her cheek. "Your parents depend on my family to live. Without this marriage, you would all be on the street begging for scraps."

"I don't care about my parents." the woman answered. "So I'm leaving you."

The man stared at his wife. He chuckled. "Then what happens to your little brother?"

The woman's eyes widened. "What?"

_How Beautiful the heart that bled  
That took all my sins and bore it instead_

"Oh come now. Don't tell me you thought that my family's money was going to help _only_ your parents." He let go of his wife. "You're not the only one connected to me."

"What did he do?" the wife whispered.

_How beautiful the tender eyes  
That choose to forgive and never despise_

The man shook his head. "Not much. Only borrow money that he hasn't been able to pay back for. He's only in debt to us." The man leaned closer to his wife and whispered into her ear. "You don't want your sweet little brother to suffer because of you now do you? Especially with all that he has done for you."

The wife felt all her hope slowly fade away. She was so close to leaving this man for good. She just didn't know how connected this man was to her. "No…" she answered weakly. "No I don't."

_How beautiful, how beautiful, how beautiful is the body of Christ_

The man smiled. He walked to the middle of the room. "How about this? I'll make a deal with you." He turned around to see if his wife was listening. She was. "I'm planning on starting a business soon. What kind of business, I won't tell you. I _will_ tell you that a single man running that type of business would look very suspicious though."

_And as He lay down His life  
We offer this sacrifice  
That we will live just as He died _

The wife felt like killing herself. The man was never going to let her go. He planned on using her for his stupid business plan to make himself look better while he probably did some behind-the-scenes things.

"I'll let you go live with who ever you want." said the man. "And I'll let your brother take as long as he needs to pay back the money."

The wife looked up, shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. However she wasn't stupid, she knew there was a catch to it.

"In return, I get to keep your child once it is able to live without its mother." The husband said.

The woman's eyes widened. "What? Why do you want my child?"

_Willing to pay the price  
Willing to pay the price_

The husband sighed. "Did I not tell you that a single man running the type of business that I will be running will look suspicious? If I have a child then it wouldn't be as suspicious. It's less suspicious than having a wife at least." He took a step towards his wife. "It's not a bad deal. You get your freedom. In return, you give me someone that doesn't know what freedom is. What is your answer?"

The woman put a hand over her small stomach. Tears streamed down her face. She was torn. Would she be able to give up another life for her freedom? Her freedom she wanted ever since this hellish life with this man started? Could she really let her brother suffer because of her? She shook her head to try and clear it.

"Is that a no?" the man said, misunderstanding his wife's action.

The woman looked up at the man with begging eyes.

"Please… take care of my child…"

_How Beautiful the radiant bride  
Who waits for her Groom with His light in her eyes_

A sweet kiss was shared. The couple looked at each other, pure love expressed through their eyes.

"The kid should be coming soon…" The man said while rubbing the woman's large stomach that was filled with life.

The woman smiled at the man, but then it slowly faded. She looked down at her large belly and placed her hand over it. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

Tears were starting to brim the woman's eyes. "There's something I have to tell you…"

The man looked at the woman seriously. "What is it?"

_How Beautiful when humble hearts give  
The fruit of pure love so that others may live_

The woman looked back at the man. "It's about my husband." She whispered. She shook her head. "I can't keep the child."

"Why?" the man said, anger filling his usually sweet voice. "What does that bastard want?"

The woman looked at her lover. "He wants my child…"

The man stared at the woman shocked. He got up. "I'm going to go over there and-"

"No stop!" the woman cried, grabbing the man's arm. "Don't do anything please!"

"Why?" the man said. "Why can't I do anything? What does he want with _our_ kid?"

"I don't know." The wife answered helplessly. "I don't know…" Tears started to fall. "I don't want to give our child to him-I don't. I don't want to. I want to watch our child grow up, I want to-I really do!" The wife began to sob uncontrollably.

The man hugged his wife. "Hush… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you… hush…" the man said trying to calm down the woman.

"My little brother is in debt to him…" the woman said through sobs. She swallowed to try and get her voice back to normal. "He was going to hurt him because of it." She shook her head. "I don't want to be the reason for his suffering. He's done so much for me-I can't pay him back but he doesn't mind. I love my little brother- I don't want him to be hurt." She buried her face into her lover's shoulder. "I don't want to stay with that man anymore either."

_How beautiful, how beautiful, how beautiful is the body of Christ_

The man kissed the woman's head. "It's alright…." He moved the woman so he could get a better look at her. Those bright oceanic blue eyes that he fell in love with stared back at him in worry. "The kid won't ever really be his. The child will know, don't worry."

The woman wiped away a tear. "You don't hate me?"

The man chuckled and kissed the woman gently. "I never will."

_How beautiful the feet that bring  
The sound of good news and the love of the King_

"Twins…" the woman said. She smiled. "I have twins."

The nurse nodded. "Yes... They are very beautiful."

"What are their names?" asked a doctor.

The man next to the woman smiled. "The girl is Rin Kagamine."

The woman looked at her lover and smiled back. "And the boy will be Len Kagamine."

The doctor laughed. "That's creative."

_How Beautiful the hands that serve  
The wine and the bread and the sons of the Earth_

"I'm not giving him both of my children." said the woman. She gently hugged her twins that were fast asleep in her arms.

"You won't" said the man. He sat next to the woman on the bed. "He doesn't have to know. But you have to choose."

"How is a mother supposed to choose between her children?" the woman said desperately.

"You have to choose what's best…" the man said quietly.

The mother looked at her two children. They both had little blond hairs on their head that was the same color as her lover's.

"I know…" the woman said silently.

"His name is Len Kagamine." The woman said. "Please take care of him."

The woman slowly handed the small bundle in her arms to the man who smirked.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll take good care of him."

_How beautiful, how beautiful, how beautiful is the body of Christ…_

- **13 years later…** -

A man played the piano silently. He didn't have to press the pedal on the piano to get a soft sound. He was skilled enough to do it on his own and keep the sound even.

_I'm going to be a teacher_… thought the man. He looked up at the ceiling of the church far above his head. He looked back down. No one else was there with him. Just how he liked it.

The man stopped playing. He flipped through some scores until he found a song he felt like playing. _I wonder if I'll be a good teacher._

The man heard a creaking noise but ignored it. The church always creaked no matter what. The building was pretty old anyway.

Sighing, the man stopped playing and went through his music sheets to see if he could find a song that would fit his mood.

O.o o.o o.O

Len Kagamine opened the door to his home. "I'm back…" He said quietly. He always wondered what was the point of saying that even though he knew no one was ever going to reply. There were less chances of anyone replying since it was 2 A.M. too.

Len walked to the bathroom and began to strip off his clothes. He stared into the mirror above the sink and noticed all the new bite marks he had received that marred his creamy white skin. His blond hair was tousled up and his lips were swollen. He glanced at his eyes reflected in the mirror. They were an unusual shade of blue, he always thought.

_Unusual… that's what I am._

Whenever he looked at his father he couldn't help but feel sad that he looked nothing like the man. He wished he did. Maybe if he looked more like his father, the man would acknowledge him.

Len breathed out. He stepped into the shower stall and turned on the hot water and began to wash himself. Ever time he moved over a bite mark he would wince a bit from the pain.

_Stupid client._ Len took the bar of soap and began to rub it over him. _I thought he wasn't going to be so rough since he looked like a loser. Guess I was wrong. _His mind wandered back to what happened a few hours before…

"_You're such a pretty boy." said a man wearing a suit. He reached out to the blond and stroked his cheek._

_Len really wanted to back away from the man but he knew he would get in trouble. He would just have to endure it like all the other times._

"_You're fathers a very lucky man… to have you around… he must like touching you…" the man chuckled._

_Len shook his head. _

"_Hmmm?" the man hummed in response. He began to run his hand down the blond's neck and over his chest. "Is that so?"_

_Len nodded. He closed his eyes once he felt a hand start to slip under his clothes. _

"_Well I must be a lucky man." said the man as he began to take off his clothes._

"What are you doing?"

Len turned to the voice to find his father leaning against the doorway of the bathroom.

"Stop daydreaming and get out of there." His father said.

"Father…" Len said. He turned back and turned off the shower. He reached for a towel to put around himself. "I'm sorry."

"Did Mr. Stoff like you?" his father asked.

Len nodded slowly. "I think so…"

His father sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well… fine whatever. If he doesn't do as he promises then I'll just black-mail him." He looked back up at Len who had wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

Len squirmed a bit under his father's gaze. He didn't want to be a disappointment to his father.

"Get to sleep. You have to go to school tomorrow." His father turned around. "I'll be gone all day tomorrow too." With that said, the man left.

Len looked down at his feet. "Goodnight, father", he whispered quietly.

* * *

**And... that's all you get so far. HA. Don't worry, I have part of the second chapter already.**

**And now, like promised... a teaser.**

Once upon a time in a lonely universe, a great giant died. It was not in vain, it's time had only ended. The great giant died a glorious death for light scattered across the black abyss, and once it receded, numerous new giants were to be born in its place.

Of the countless born, the life of two giants were closely intertwined.

The Twins.

Their first shine of light, the opening of their eyes to meet each other's gaze. They knew, in that short moment.

Fate would not be kind to them.

Slowly, they began to drift apart, hands outreached to stay close for as long as they could, until the black sea manage to separate them in the long light years in a blink of an eye. Still, they could see the brightness of each other's light.

_'You are my half' _One of the twins placed her hand to her heart.

_'As you are my half'_ The other twin did the same. One last glance at his half before he turned away and faced the empty space that sparkled with the new stars.

"I am the Sun." The twin said. He looked up and held his hands up, allowing misty lights that began to appear to glide close to him. "And I am a son that has been left, while my sister was right." The Sun slowly brought his hands to the front of his face and examined the misty lights that were attaching itself to him. He closed his eyes and let out a gentle gust of air, dissipating the quiet lights. When he opened his eyes he spotted something in the distance.

A figure cloaked in a long, pure, flowing veil that covered their body and most of their milky pale face. The being smiled, making the fires in the Sun's soul burn stronger.

The figure parted their lips. "May I call you Len?" The figure said in a voice that echoed through the empty space many times. The lights in the abyss seemed to shine brightly but turned back to normal once the echo receded

The Sun did not mind the echo, in fact, he wished for it to sound again.

"Um..." The Sun began, feeling warm. "You can."

The veiled person laughed softly. "Then good morning, Len." They smiled and bowed. "It's a new beginning."

Newly named Len nodded in awe. "Can I ask..." Len began, unsure if he could speak to the beautiful presence.

The veiled person titled their head to the side, a silent way to ask for Len to continue.

Len felt his face get warm. "Can I ask, what your name is?"

The veiled person turned away slowly and looked out into the distance. They turned back with a smile that made Len feel as if space was pressing down on him.

"I don't have a name. " They said. "I am only the one who measures your light in time, the Moon." They adjusted their veil and revealed their face. Len gasped at the stunning blue eyes that matched the color of the most hottest lights in the distance and hair of the same light. How did someone like this not have a name?

"Then I'll name you!" Len said. The veiled person's eyes widened. Len returned the look and turned away quickly, embarrassed by his sudden outburst. "I-If that's alright with you..."

The blue-haired being nodded. "I would be grateful."

Len turned back and looked at the being. "Then your name will be Kaito."

The veiled being smiled. "And I will be Kaito."

_ You're Kaito, because of your celestial appearance and how you greeted me._ Len felt himself blush. _And because you stole my heart._

**: D This is my favorite teaser. I love this no doubt. But it's a teaser for a reason. I actually have three ways that I want to write this story and is undecided about it.**

**Len and Rin are both the Suns and the Stars that were created after the death of a glorious Sun. They are separated because of the continuing shock wave from the death and live their lives apart, but both know what fate will eventually have in store for them. As most of us know, after the death of the sun, not only are more suns born, but other planets can be born too. Like our beloved Moon, who Kaito takes up the role to play and the following planets that will soon be born.**** In this large expanse of the universe, the planets and the stars live in harmony, until the day eventually comes, where a new beginning must end...  
**


	2. Aisle

**FUFUFU ALMOST MISSED MY DEADLINE OF WRITING SOMETHING PER MONTH.**

**I had this outlined for a couple of days. And chapter two. And Left Sided Love is in progress.**

**Also, this has some slight religious stuff, but like, I'm not trying to convert people. It's just some background stuff for the story. So please no hating D:**

**Enjoy : D**

* * *

**Aisle**

Len Kagamine walked home from school. It was only a week into school, but the blond could fee the tiredness seeping through to his bones as the weight of staying up late nights and waking up early and staying up long took its toll on his exhausted body. Still, he didn't have the luxury of being driven home by some sort of automobile transportation like many of the other students at the school. His father said that Len was capable of walking home on his own, and perhaps as a side note, he didn't have to time to drive the boy home from school. Or to it for that matter.

However, Len had the luxury of being able to walk leisurely throughout the city without worry of time constraints that other students had. He needn't worry about studying, or about curfew, or about overprotective parents, though sometimes he wish he did. He wished his father would in some way show him some sign of affection, or some sign of wanting to be in contact with him or hold a conversation. The only time Len ever really talked to his father was when he was being talked to about his next meeting with his clients. Even so, Len only managed to get in three words at the max. Maybe a sentence if he was lucky enough.

This first week of school had been hectic, and it hadn't even been the academics that made it difficult for the blonde. Not to sound as if he was bragging, but he was a fairly smart kid. He learned everything and paid attention when needed, passing his exams with satisfying scores. It was all for his father though, and being so independent as Len was, this was all done with his own will and power. Whatever there happened to exist. What made the week so hectic was all of the clients he had to meet up day after day. Apparently, with the start of school, people now had more free time away from their families, or more of a reason to want to...release stress.

Len never knew what his father received from all of these clients though. He did know that it was never inexpensive. He could tell with the hidden satisfaction his father had whenever he came back home from those nights. There was always something else in his father's look when he came home from those nights, but he could never pin-point what it was perfectly. It was always a mix of sadness, weariness, disappointment, and sometimes disgust. Len never liked seeing that look on his father. He blamed it on himself. He tried his best in everything, not knowing if his best was ever enough, hoping that it was, only for it to crash and shatter with confirmation from his father's expressions.

Len turned his eyes towards the evening hues of the endless sky that seemed even more vast than before. Maybe it would be better if he hadn't been born. He was causing his father so much trouble. Despite it sounding childish, Len knew that deep down his father was a good person. His father just had to deal with so much because of him. He didn't need him. Father would be better off without the odd blond and blue eyed child that didn't seem to belong in this world. Still, would it be bad to desire to be needed?

Len shut his eyes, feeling the heat that was emitting from them. He looked down at his gray Converse that were slowly being taken over with brown dust. Len furrowed his eyebrows. What?

Quietly, faintly, the sound of a gentle melody greeted Len's ears. It was a simple, lively melody that filled Len's being with no problem, seeing as the blond had found himself at the silent outskirts of town. Len looked at his vast surroundings, contemplating on what time it was before he followed the source of the song. Len had never really heard music before- he never really noticed that it had a presence. The music he ever really came in contact with was the national anthem sung at school, what he would hear crazy fangirls failing to sing, or the what would be blaring from passing cars. It never really played a part in his life.

Until now.

Len found himself at the large opened doorway of what appeared to be a broken down church. It was painted in white, it's purity slowly chipping away as the environment began to wear away the man-made building. Silently and with caution, Len walked trespassed into the sacred place, the music notably louder and fuller than when he had first heard it outside. Inside, painted glass windows of saints decorated their colorfully abstract souls on the cement floor that was not covered by a earth-burgundy carpet. An aisle that many merry and sad of walked, leading all the way to the back, or perhaps the front, was the marble alter clad with a intricately decorated white cloth guarded by a podium to the left and a chair off to the right, all elevated by two steps onto a platform. Above it hung a large cross with none other than Christ Himself nailed to it, skylight illuminating the sorrowful, but understanding face. Len looked at the Man for a moment, before quickly nodding and then looking away. Something about seeing people dying in such a way made him feel uneasy, however, that simple lively song sounded, easing his slight distress. Walking carefully onto the carpet, Len made his way down the large aisle and towards the music sounding from somewhere behind the alter.

Stopping in front of the alter and ascending the steps to it, Len carefully peered between the podium and marble table. Behind the alter was an opened black grand piano, being played diligently for an audience of empty chairs by a blue-haired man with his back facing to the new addition of Len.

* * *

Kaito was sitting at the piano silently by himself in the old church. It was evening now, and a weekday at that. There were normally few people who came to the church, but since the church is now fairly old, almost no one comes anymore- except Kaito. The blue haired man never complained when the church was empty. It meant he got to play the piano all he wanted without having to disrupt, or get disrupted (which was often the case when it happened) by those terribly religious elders that needed silence to pray. Sometimes Kaito would joke to himself and say that the elders had nothing to worry about, if they could hear him that is.

In reality, no one really complained of Kaito's use of the church and it's piano. He had gotten permission to use it by a small religious prayer group that used the church on certain days. They weren't against it, seeing as Kaito played the piano so much he practically owned it, or was possessed by it, some of the members of the group kidded. Also, he was the only one who ever really came to the church constantly, even if it wasn't for spiritual reasons. Well, to Kaito, reasons for playing the piano were spiritual enough. He loved the piano. Playing it always calmed his mind, and he needed to be calm now more than ever.

Kaito began playing the piano slowly, almost seeming unsure of if he should, but his practiced hands remembered the movements and began to play on their own. Kaito's mind wondered to what had happened earlier in the day...

It was his first day of school- as a teacher, at a well known and possibly considered famous, music school. He had more than been excited when he was offered the job during summer even if he was a bit worried that things might not go so well because of his clumsy personality. His best friend's comments about the school's board being clearly judgmentally impaired hadn't help boost his confidence either. To make matters worse, everything she had said whimsically about his first day of teaching had come true.

Kaito had been late to his first day of teaching (his alarm clock had been broking without his knowing, courtesy of his best friend), he got lost on the campus, he stuttered during his introduction to his class, and worst of all, he tripped onto one of his students. Kaito pouted to himself in embarrassment as he remembered the surprised and curious aqua blue eyes of the girl he had tripped on as he tried to say an apology while he scrambled to his feet.

_Creak._

Kaito shook his head at the sound. The church _was_ getting old now, it would creak out to him repeatedly. Before Kaito had thought it was a person, but as time and time again proved, there wouldn't be anyone else but him in the church. At some point Kaito feared that it was a ghost of some sort until his best friend told him it was absurd. It was a church.

Kaito numbly registered the melody his hands were playing. Smiling with recognition, Kaito hummed the song How Beautiful before he began to sing it, unknown to him that he was being watched by an audience of one certain blond.

* * *

**HAHA. Love me. *shot***

**Sorry it's short. It'll be longer later. Review?  
**


End file.
